narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
is a descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He is the main antagonist in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Background Toneri was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan's Branch family and his eyes were sealed within the Energy Vessel for the Tenseigan, as a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He and his clansmen also lived on the moon. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. He usually displays a calm and cool demeanour driven to completing the Thousand Year Plan to wipe out the shinobi world. He also seems to have a strong interest in Hinata Hyūga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Toneri shows a softer side towards Hinata after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his palace and showing her the location of the Tenseigan Shrine and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. Toneri even agreed to spare Hinata's sister the doom he planned for mankind and the eventual return of her Byakugan if Hinata accepted his marriage proposal. However, upon realising Hinata loves only Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and loses his calm demeanour. His attraction to Hinata was due to the strength and potency of her untapped chakra of Hamura. After learning that Hamura never wanted to destroy the world, Toneri expressed sincere regret in his actions. Wishing to atone for his sins, he decided to never again approach Earth and its inhabitants and live on the Moon in peace. Appearance As a child, Toneri wore a similar high-collared ceremonial kimino only with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder and shinobi sandals. He was shown with no eyes in his eye sockets. Toneri is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, and icy blue eyes with blue pupils surrounded by blue and white flower-like irises after taking Hanabi Hyūga's Byakugan. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. During the marriage ceremony, Toneri wears a grey, black, and yellow high-collared attire which resembles a ceremonial wedding outfit, including the turban in a similar colour. He also has six yellow magatama designs on his collar and a yellow crest of a sun enclosed in a crescent moon on the back of his attire with two black wristbands and a dark navy blue sash wrapped over his right shoulder. When entering Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri has a cyan chakra cloak with six magatama markings around his collar. He has a chakra-like horn on his forehead and his hair spikes upwards. Toneri also has a chakra-like sash in the same colour around his right shoulder while retaining his black wristbands and he's barefooted. Abilities Toneri is quite a powerful shinobi, being able to control the ancient weapon left on the Moon which could dislodge it from orbit. His overall prowess allowed him to fight on par with Naruto, a world-famous hero who further improved his abilities after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri is gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He can also absorb any technique that he encounters, as well as an opponent's chakra. Although he mainly fights as a long-range specialist, Toneri has shown a degree of taijutsu, being able to easily hold his own against Naruto in both their normal and enhanced states. He can also move swiftly to avoid incoming enemy attacks. Ninjutsu In combat, Toneri always make use of his green orb for various purposes such as controlling humans by sending it into their body, absorbing chakra from a distance, checking if someone has a dormant Ōtsutsuki chakra, and detonating the orb if needed. Puppet Mastery Even while blind, Toneri is an accomplished puppeteer, capable of controlling thousands of puppets left by his ancestors which can fire energy blasts. Interestingly, instead of chakra threads, he directly controls his puppets using the power of the Energy Vessel. His puppets also work independently in various tasks. Summoning Technique Toneri is able to summon the statue of the Ōtsutsuki clan, a massive golem with Hamura's visage. It is very powerful, being able to fight hand-to-hand and temporarily overwhelm Kurama, the strongest of the nine tailed beasts. It also had the ability to quickly heal any damage done to its body. Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri has implanted Hanabi's Byakugan into his own eye sockets after capturing her. Thus, he gains the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system. After his Tenseigan reverts back to his Byakugan, Hinata takes back Hanabi's eyes, leaving him blind again. Tenseigan With Hanabi's Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Toneri's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Upon awakening this power, he can easily hold his own against Naruto. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks of moon, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. In this state, he can create a giant sword of chakra powerful enough to easily cut the entire moon in half, as well as gigantic tornadoes that can blow through the moon's crust. Following his defeat by Naruto, his Tenseigan fades away and reverts back to his Byakugan. Truth-Seeking Ball Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls that float around him when inactive. He can use them both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can rapidly spin them to create a massive vortex. He can also divide them into several smaller orbs, which he can use to unleash a rapid-fire barrage. Intelligence Toneri is very knowledgeable, given his advanced understanding of his clan, its culture, as well as its ultimate treasure and weapon. He also has enough medical knowledge to transplant eyes and treat severe injuries. Part II Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Toneri confronts Hiashi Hyūga and asks him one last time which will decide the future of the Hyūga clan. The Hyūga head attacks Toneri without giving an answer, but Toneri disappears sending his pupet army to attack the latter. With the moon threatening to break apart and rain down on the Earth's surface, Toneri later infiltrates Konohagakure with his army of puppet shinobi to kidnaps Hanabi Hyūga and Hinata, only to fail to do so in Hinata's case due to Naruto's interference. Despite his failure, Toneri tells her that he'll be waiting for her answer before disappearing. After successfully kidnapping Hanabi, Toneri steals her Byakugan to replace his empty eye sockets and to unlock the Tenseigan, a legendary dōjutsu created from the combination of the powers of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans. Toneri sends a puppet in his image to confront Hinata and communiciate with her via the puppet until Naruto comes to her aid. When Naruto destroys the puppet of Toneri, it tells Hinata that the real Toneri will come for her and then gives him the answer. After that, it collapses before telling Naruto that he won't reach Toneri with his fists. Meanwhile, at his castle, Toneri, whose eyes are wrapped with bandages after implanting Hanabi's Byakugan, receives news from one of his puppet army about Naruto and the others' arrival. He later commands to leave them and not to do anything until he goes to meet Hinata. After giving an order to his puppet army, he remarks Hanabi's Byakugan is pure while feeling them twitching. Toneri later confronts Hinata and Naruto via a transportation. Naruto asks him where Hanabi is, only for Toneri silences him, stating that he's waiting for Hinata's answer. With that, Hinata joins Toneri after giving the bewildered Naruto a good-bye. However, Naruto chases after Toneri and Hinata, telling him to return her back. Toneri explains to Naruto that Hinata came to him willingly which she accepted his proposal in marriage and states that they're destined to be wed. After Naruto asks Hinata if it's a lie, Toneri takes him down by creating a green orb and taking his chakra, leaving him unconscious and also causing an explosion on the Moon. As Hinata asks Toneri what he was doing, he states that he didn't want to get into a petty battle and for her to get hurt as well, rendering her unconscious while taking her to his castle on the Moon. After taking Hinata to his castle, he looks into her heart as he wants to know about her, only to find out about her feelings for Naruto, and wonders why. After Hinata regained her consciousness and was in Hanabi's room, Toneri confronts her and states that he's happy that Hinata understands how he feels. Toneri gives her a tour of his castle while explaining about the marionettes created by their ancestors and he always live alone all by himself after his father passed when he was young. He also explains that their marriage ceremony will be taken place in the castle and later they'll enter the Room of Rebirth in order to fall into a deep slumber until the Earth's environment stablises after its destruction. As Hinata states that it's impossible and the moon will be destroyed as well, he reassures her that his castle is protected by a strong chakra, strong enough to move the moon. He explains that it's the power of his clan's treasure, honed by the sufferings of the clansmen. Being asked by Hinata about its whereabouts, he answers that he can't tell her. Later, Toneri requests Hinata to make a scarf for him which she accepts. Hearing Hinata's answer that she accepts his request, he thanks her, stating that she've made him happy. After Hinata accepts his offer to make a scarf for him, she notices Toneri became unwell, seeing him covering his eyes. As she asks him what's wrong, Toneri reassures her not to worry, claming that it is proof that the Byakugan is maturing into the Tenseigan and it'll subside with a little rest. Later as they're having dinner, Toneri begins to have a converstaion with Hinata such as asking her about herself, only for her to tell him to reconsider by negotiating with the shinobi of the Earth. Toneri replies that they'll start another war and the Earth itself created by the Sage of the Six Paths must be destroyed after listening Hinata who states the shinobi have joined together in order to protect peace. Hinata tries to assure Toneri, but he tells her not to bring that subject again. As they eat, the two confront a floating island from the window. Toneri explains to Hinata that the island itself is a temple of Hamura and it comes near by his castle once a year during the Rinne Festival. He later takes Hinata to the floating temple after Hinata asks that she personally wants to pay homage, stating that Hamura must be happy for her offer. Also, Toneri tells her that he will show the real Tenseigan once they marry as they left the temple after showing her his clan's treasure. As they return to the castle, Toneri tells her that he'll be resting in his room while she's knitting a scarf for him. Before he goes to his room, Toneri also tells her that he'll be looking forward for his finished scarf. As he rests in his bed, Toneri states to himself that he can feel the beating in his eyes and the complete Tenseigan will born very soon. However, after finding Hinata trying to destroy the Energy Vessel, he also finds out that she made a scarf for Naruto instead and destroys it. Not wanting Hinata to betray him again, he brainwashes the latter using his green chakra sphere within her body. After Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru stormed his base on the moon during their marriage ceremony, Toneri controlled Hinata to attack Naruto only for him to render her unconscious and take the green chakra sphere out of her body. After Naruto took out the green sphere, Toneri once again uses his green sphere to implant Hinata, however he felt the last impulse from the Tenseigan. After Naruto and Hinata destroy the energy vessel, Toneri unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which gives him enough power to split the moon in half. However, it's not enough to beat Naruto, who manages to defeat him in a fierce fight. Hanabi's eyes were later removed from Toneri and eventually returned to her, leaving him with his eye sockets empty once again. However, powered by his misinterpretation of Hamura's will and his will to destroy Earth and humanity, he tried to infuse all Byakugan to his body in attempt to destroy Earth and humanity, but his attempt failed and caused him to mutate into an unstable white mass like Kaguya. Naruto manages to free him and eventually somehow stops the Moon from falling and restoring it into its original form. After the battle, Hinata brings Toneri to a site where she met Hamura's soul. After learning the real truth about Hamura's will, he later felt guilty and chooses to stay on the Moon to atone for his sins. In his farewell words, he also ensures that the Moon will never again approach Earth. Trivia * was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period. References es:Toneri Ōtsutsuki pl:Toneri Ōtsutsuki it:Toneri Otsutsuki id:Toneri Ōtsutsuki ru:Тонери Ооцуцуки